


Sense

by Amireina



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amireina/pseuds/Amireina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Писалось на Kuroko no Basuke kink: "У Кисе чувствительные уши, Аомине этим во всю пользуется. Акцент на покусывании, облизывании, возможно на голосе Аомине."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense

Кисе уже очень много раз проклял свои донельзя чувствительные уши. Даже когда Аомине просто шептал что-то ему на ухо, Рёту бросало в дрожь. Может, это и из-за того, что у Дайки крайне сексуальный голос. Низкий, хрипловатый. Как бы то ни  
было, кажется, у форварда Тоуо в итоге фетиш. На уши Кисе.

Аомине наклоняется и горячо дует на мгновенно покрасневшее ухо. Медленно ведёт языком от мочки.  
Облизывает, забираясь кончиком языка в ушную раковину. Кисе дрожит и жмурится,  
пытаясь сжаться. Дайки нравится такая реакция, хоть он видел это и не раз, Рёта  
был настолько отзывчив, что брюнет снова и снова мучает его. Продолжая облизывать  
уже алое ухо, он забирается руками под рубашку Кисе, с силой оглаживая бока,  
чувствуя, как модель дрожит.

\- Тебе нравится? - и сладко, так мучительно сладко, - Рёта.

Кисе всхлипывает. Он просто не может ответить, пока Дайки так сексуально  
шепчет и пока его горячие пальцы выводят узоры на спине.

Аомине неожиданно кусает его за кончик уха. Болезненный укол заставляет Рёту вздрогнуть и тихо застонать.  
Форвард снова кусает, уже не так сильно, но ощутимо. Кусает, а затем широко лижет,  
даже лениво немного, как довольный кот. Дайки нравится, безумно нравится, как Кисе  
дрожит только от того, что вылизывают его уши. И Аомине, несомненно, горд тем, что  
делает это именно он.

\- Ох, Рёта, у тебя уже стоит. Только от того, что я делаю. Ты такой чувствительный, м?

И он снова, снова кусает и лижет, шепчет непристойности, и его голос проникает в самую душу, слова отдаются эхом в голове Кисе.

Рёте стыдно и настолько хорошо от этого. От невероятного голоса Дайки, от его горячего языка. И ещё больше ему становится стыдно, когда он кончает только от того, что брюнет  
проводит рукой по его члену. 

\- Уже, Кисе? Ай-ай-ай. Решил забрать всё удовольствие себе? Нет уж.

Кисе знает, что сейчас будет. Аомине всегда повторялся, но, Боги, каждый раз Рёте было так хорошо, что внимания он на это не обращал. 

Возможно, это от того, что это был секс по любви, а не просто проявление похоти.


End file.
